1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image rotation method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to new developments in Information Technology, portable terminals have evolved into instruments having both call functionality and various multimedia functionalities. As users require higher quality multimedia functionality, the amount of multimedia data that the portable terminal has to process rapidly increases. Accordingly, for high-capacity multimedia data to be rapidly processed, the speed of image processing needs to increase.
Portable terminals are frequently small in size and used by being held in the hand of the user. However, a problem arises, when the screen of the portable terminal tilts and the user cannot fully see the screen, which can be solved through image rotating technology. Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) processing technology is technology capable of processing multiple data, one command at a time, improving data processing speed, as compared to the existing mode of processing data, one data per one command. Accordingly, data processing speed of multimedia, particularly image rotation, can be improved by using SIMD technology. However, since SIMD technology can only process consecutive data, the general method does not exhibit improved performance for 90 degree or 270 degree image rotation. Hence, an effective method for applying SIMD technology to image rotation is required.